A Song of Blood and Politics
by LordRavenStark
Summary: All characters that appear in George RR Martins's A Song of Ice and Fire, or HBO's Game of Thrones belong to their perspective owners. This is a Disclaimer. I own nothing apart from a few non-canon Characters. This is not an attempt to copy or to claim any material belonging to the above names as my own. I am happy to delete this is George Martin or HBO so wish. This is an AU.


The court of King Rhaegar I Targaryen was bustling with lords and ladies, knights and merchants from all over Westeros and afar. Rhaegar Targaryen seated himself on the Iron Throne, and nodding at the royal herald, the king indicated to his servant to start the business of the realm. The herald stepped forward to stand in front of the court.

''Lord Stannis Baratheon, Of Houses Baratheon of Storm's End and Estermont of Estermont, Founder of House Baratheon of Dragonstone, Lord of Dragonstone, Master of Ships and Commander of The Royal Fleet. Step forward and state your requirement of the King or go forth and forever hold your peace.''

Stannis Baratheon who was rewarded with the King's own castle; Dragonstone and much of The Crownlands, for his service in the Lannister uprising which saw the destruction of the Lannister Fleet, The complete extinction of the Houses Tarbeck and Reyne, and a change of leadership from Tytos Lannister to Tywin, his son. The war ultimately made House Lannister more rich by the new lord. However by a royal degree, The most richest family in Westeros was forbidden to have a fleet larger than thirty war vessels and was ordered to cede Fair Isle to House Stark. As Stannis move forward through the gathered lords, ladies and knights, Robb found himself thinking about his family's history. When they bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, they were rewarded with lost lands such as The Three Sisters, in addition to these islands, they received The Riverlands and The Iron Islands. Making House Stark a powerful house. Robb's thoughts turned to the Lannister Rebellion, ten years ago today, in the 295th Year after Aegon's Landing, two of Lord Balon Greyjoy of The Iron Islands sons were killed by, Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain That Rides, in the Battle of Fair Isle, Balon's only surviving son Theon had been taken as a ward of House Stark several years before.

''Your Grace''

Stannis said bending down to one knee. Rhaegar smiled and wave his hand upward. Stannis stood up and looked up at his king.

''Dear cousin, What can I do for you ?''

''Your Grace, I request that you send a raven or a royal messenger to Storm's End and to my brother, Lord Robert, telling him to start ruling the Stormlands properly, all year I have been settling the petty and major disputes of the Stormlords, something which is outside of my jurisdiction, as Lord of Dragonstone. Something has to be done about his manner, he acts like a knight in a campaign. ''

There was a murmur of gossip and whispered muttering of an excited tone going around the Great Hall, it wasn't often a great Lord was verbally wronged by his own blood. Rhaegar held out his hand and a silence fell over the crowd at the king's feet.

''Lord Stannis, I understand how you must feel, I will write to Lord Robert immediately after the session of court informing him of required changes, and I will also ride to your brother, my cousin, on my next progress next month. Giving him one more chance to rule his lands as a decent and noble lord. Befitting the cousin and twice descendant of that of my kin and ancestors. If he fails in this, then you must take up the title and mantle of regent and rule in his place until your nephew, Joffrey comes of an age to rule the Stormlands by himself, and not at his mother's will.''

''Thank you, Your Grace. That was more then expected.''

Stannis bowed his head again at the king and melted away into the crowd, as Rhaegar smiled and beckoned for the next person to step forward.

''Ser Loras Tyrell and Lady Margaery Baratheon, of House Tyrell and Baratheon respectfully.''

Margaery confidently walked up to the Iron Throne and along with her brother, The Knight of Flowers bowed before the king.

''What aid does House Tyrell require from the crown ?''

Margaery was the first out of the Tyrell siblings to stand up, she put on a charming smile full of warmth and looked up at the king directly in the eyes. She could afford such insolence. Her family ruled the most fertile lands, and commanded the largest army of Westeros, and the strongest southern fleet in addition to being the second most wealthy family in Westeros.

''Your Grace. Since my husband, Lord Renly died last year alongside the late and most respected Hand of The King, Lord Eddard Stark, whilst investigating the death of the dear former Hand, Lord Jon Arryn, I have been without a husband, although the palace of Summerhall, rebuilt as it is, is not enough to stop making me feel lonely. I would request from Your Grace, that Your Grace takes the time out to find me a suitor, to my level of nobility.''

Robb didn't hear the king's reply however as his mind wandered off to his father, Lord Eddard had became heir when his older brother, Brandon was killed by deserters of The Night's Watch, in the year of 281 after Aegon's Landing. Then Eddard became lord once his father, Lord Rickard was killed by the Mad King in the summer of the year 282 after Aegon's Landing. Rhaegar and Ser Jaime Lannister had then led a revolt against the Mad King and his Tyrell supporters. Robb's father had been killed by brigands, and vengeance or justice had not been brought upon those who did the foul deed, because no one knew who they were. If Varys was still alive, however, the entire court knew that those responsible would have been brought to heel. Robb looked up at the King, smiling at the Tyrells.

''My Brother, Prince Viserys Targaryen, is unwed and not formally betrothed to anyone, if you would like to court him, have your father send me a raven, my Lady.''

Rhaegar said softly as he looked down over the Knight of Flowers and the Lady Margaery.

Lady Margaery smiled softly and bowed her head towards the King .

''Thank you, Your Grace is a kind and majestic King.''

After the Tyrells had melted away into the mob of nobles and rich traders, the day seemed to past away until the King's herald spoke out.

''Robb Stark, Of Houses Stark of Winterfell and Tully of Riverrun, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of The North, High Lord Paramount of The Iron Islands, The Riverlands and The Three Sisters and Fair Isle, and Warden of The North. The King requests your presence on the chamber floor.''

Hearing his name spoken, Robb walked out onto the empty space in the Great Hall of the Red Keep, dressed in Northern wool and leather over visible chain mail and a white direwolf emblazoned on his chest, the young Lord bowed before the King.

''Your Grace.''

Robb said standing up as he saw the King's arm motioning for him to do so. He waited as the King's herald handed him a scrolled up parchment, Robb took the parchment and looked up at Rhaegar.

''Open it, Lord Stark.''

The King ordered, Robb nodded as he removed the seal and unwrapped the parchment. Reading it, Robb looked up at the King puzzled.

''You want me to go North of the Wall to fight Wildlings?''


End file.
